


Take You On

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Second Person, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominance is a powerful thing. Specially when tasted for the very first time, with no restrictions. Centered around Dave's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You On

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, I just wrote this to satiate my hunger for dominant!young Dave. I'm not even sorry. Although, this makes this fic just pointless smut.
> 
> Not that this was ever a problem to me.

It all started with a fight. More particularly, some roughhousing that happened for no good reason but for the sake of throwing a few punches around. Usually, the two of you fight with swords, where actual physical contact is kept to a minimum, and also because the odds of you winning seem a little bit higher, even if you never won a single duel in your life.

But, you were fighting at close range that day, both of you rolling on the floor and swiftly trying to hit each other. He's bigger, older and more experienced than you, but you can take on him just fine. Your upbringing certainly helped with that.

And before you know it, you are kissing. A raw, passionate emotion taking over both of you as he's sitting with you on the kitchen floor, one arm around your waist and fingers tangled on your hair, while you are sitting on his hips, arms threw around his neck. You don’t care about what triggered all that or who made the first move. Although you are pretty sure he's the one who started it. Or at least you want to put the blame on him.

You remove his cap so then you can grip on his hair better. Or at least that was the plan before he pulls you away, your lips moist and swollen and longing for more. He better have a damn good reason for that.

He does. You watch as he wipes off his shades and take off his shirt. You have seen him shirtless countless of times, but this time is different. He looks a hundred times more appealing to you at that moment.

Articles of clothing are removed one after the other, until he's wearing nothing but his underwear. A pair of white, tight boxers. Good sense should be telling you that things are going way too fast, but apparently you conscience decided to take a quick vacation. You don’t mind though.

Pulling your face closer before you can start doing any undressing of your own, his lips are now close to your ear, hot breath going inside it as he licks your earlobe before speaking, his voice dripping with want and almost demanding.

He straight out tells you he wants you to fuck him. You are genuinely surprised with that request. Does he really want you on top so badly?

No, scratch that thought. You need to start again.

He’s older than you by eons. And when you say eons you actually mean only 15 years or so, but it’s still quite fucking far away. Also, he clearly knows about this more than you do. Not that you know about his private life, but it’s the only right assumption to make.

And he’s willing to let you lead this whole ‘show’.

Sometimes you wonder if all the screws inside your brother’s head are properly put in place. They probably aren’t. But, if that’s what he wants, you aren’t going to deny his wish. That’s probably the only time such a thing is going to happen, and you aren’t letting that go to waste.

You think about what you’ll do. You got a green light to order him around. Just how you are going to spend the next hour or so, it’s all up to you. It’s not really your intention to humiliate him. You just want him to be submissive for once. And you think you have an idea of just how you are going to do that. Maybe it won’t work, maybe it’ll, but you have to try and see.

You press him against the floor again. That kiss certainly wasn’t over. Not for you at least. You bite and suck on his lips and just indulge on that long, deep kiss. You are going to stop kissing him when you feel like it. And it’ll take a while, because it’s his fault for tasting so good.

When your shades start to fog up, that’s when you stop, looking him dead in the eyes. You lean forward again, your lips now aiming for his neck. His skin tastes as good as his mouth, and he’s pretty much burning against your lips and tongue. It’s quite the riveting feeling.

Your hands mindlessly wander through his body, your fingers pressing against and pinching on his nipples. You hear a quiet groan from him and you can’t help but smile against his neck, the tip of a finger tracing his stomach. He has such a fit body, and it looks more perfect than ever at that particular moment. 

Teasingly, you tug on the waistband of his underwear, before going back to drawing circles on his abdomen with the tip of your fingers. He’s almost trembling under your touch and it feels really good and empowering.

Your lips then go to his ear and you tell him ever so softly to turn around, making sure to breath inside his ear after every word and biting on his earlobe before moving away for a moment to give him some space to move around. When he’s finally lying on his stomach, you get on top of him again.

He's under you while you are sitting on the end of his back, looking down at his almost complete naked figure.

You watch him shudder and squirm under your touch as your hands run down his back and grab on to his waist. Him, always so collected, so stern, so serious... And you are breaking him. You, a mere child, is turning his head upside down.

There's this certain feeling growing inside of you. Something overwhelming that makes you feel really goddamn powerful. You've finally learned how to make him submit to you. Now you are the one who has the upper hand. Now you are the one calling the shots and running the show.

That turns you on. And makes you crave for more. Just how far can you bend him until he 'snaps'? You'll find that soon enough, if you stick to your plan.

Licking your lips, you lean forward, placing a row of hot, wet kisses on his back, your lips trailing lower as he arches his body, tenses his muscles and quietly groans in response to your actions. You bet you could ask him to do anything at that moment, and he wouldn't even blink before abiding to your words. Sure feels good to be in charge, for once.

Teasingly, you lick and suck on his skin. The subtle salty taste of sweat prickling your tongue once again as your eyes gaze up. You can see him hopelessly trying to grip on the kitchen tiles, head threw back. You like that sight. Almost makes you want to go faster, but you want to test him. See how long he can take it, before he starts begging.

You want to see him beg. See him completely and absolutely under your heels. It might sound selfish, almost mean of you, but you've passed the point of caring. You just want to see how he looks without that poker face he has on all the time. Lower his defenses to the point where he can’t hide anything from you. And something tells you that it’ll be delightful to witness such a thing.

Sitting on his legs, a smirk plastered on your lips, you run your fingers down his back, nails scratching it lightly as you finally reach his rear. You place a hand on top of each cheek and proceed to rub your palms against it, before digging your fingers on that soft flesh, before one of his hands moves to pull on the waistband of his boxers just slightly, without the intention of removing it.

The way he whimpers in response to that is good, not to mention he’s looking just fine from your perspective of things. You know that tugging on his underwear is driving him crazier by the second. You love this newfound feeling of control and complete dominance. In the blink of an eye, you are already drunk with that surge of power. And it feels almost intoxicating.

You order him to lie on his back again, and he obeys without even flinching. It finally came to you that you are still completely dressed. That won’t do. So you begin to slowly discard your clothes one by one, and not a single moment his eyes leave you. They just stare and hunger. He’s worshiping your body, and it’s almost funny. You would laugh if you weren’t trying to keep a perfect serious face throughout all this. You want to show him you are completely capable of ‘holding back’. Not that the heaving of his chest and his red eyes burning onto you are making this any easier though.

After a process that felt like an eternity, you are finally on your underwear only, just like him. And then you take off your shades to stare back at him with the same intensity.

Damn, you think he’s really good looking, and he definitely thinks the same about you, or this whole ordeal wouldn’t be happening. You decide to give him a threat. Throw him a bone, no pun intended. So you remove your underwear with no hesitation.

And now you are sitting on his stomach, completely naked, as you watch his eyes scan your body frantically. It’s clear he’s exerting some really damn impressive self-control to not jump your bones right there. For that you are glad, because you definitely wouldn’t show any sign of resistance if he tried to do so. You know you are supposed to be the one controlling this whole act, but that’s quite hard to do when you are horny. And he can see pretty well just how aroused you are.

Then you decide it’s not fair that only he gets to see you stark naked. You want to take a good look at him too. So your hands go to his underwear and, with a swift motion, you pull them down to his knees. And, fuck, now he looks goddamn perfect from where you are standing, with his naked body sprawled on the kitchen floor like that, his chest rising and falling fast, fingers still hopelessly trying to grip on the tiles, eyes staring almost begging… and his hard on.

That is all your work. All of it. His state of nudity, his position under you, his arousal... It’s all because of you. And you almost feel like throwing all that out of the window and order – no, demand – him to take you. You don’t know for how long you’ll be able to keep this poker face. To look cool and collected when you are, in fact, burning from inside out. That sly fucker. He knew all too well that was going to happen and didn’t want to deal with the pressure of keeping a serious facade throughout all of this.

Not that there was ever asked of you to keep such a stern attitude, but if you want to bend him beyond the breaking point, you need to keep your self-control. You just didn’t expect that his restraint was so strong and that he would keep his mouth shut for so long. This is taking a lot longer than you expected.

Well, if that’s the case, time to go for a ‘less subtle’ approach.

Gripping on his erection firmly, your hands work up and down ever so slowly, in an almost torturing way. This goes on for only a minute, but it certainly feels like an eternity to the both of you. He groans and buckles his hips up, against your movements, silently telling you to get a move on.

But silence won't do.

Wetting your lips, you let go off him, and he darts you the angriest glance, but that seem to disappear when he sees you smirking and looking down on him, as you give him your own ‘silent’ note. He knows what you want to hear. You just hope he finally says it.  
 __

_Please..._

A whisper, almost inaudible. No, it needs to be louder. That won't do. You move to sit on top of his hips again, hips rolling in a way that's frustratingly slow even for you. For how long you'll be able to keep this up, you have no idea. But it won't last long so he better hurry the fuck up.  
 __

_Fuck... do it..._

A bit louder, and your smirk goes wider as you move to sit beside him. When you order him to lie on his stomach he obeys even before you can finish the sentence.

And then you are on top of him again, kissing his back as one of your fingers teasingly circles around his tight entrance.

He curses under his breath, calling you a 'fucking tease', his hand gripping his own hair as his body squirms and shudders, fingers still hopelessly scratching the tiles. Right now, if you asked him to lick the kitchen for floor for you, he would certainly do it gladly and without thinking.

Man, you love this position, and you don't think you'll ever be able to 'switch places'.

__

_Damn... why don't you fuck me already you little prick?_

Loud and clear, even if his voice is shaking. You don't care though. You've been waiting for far too long yourself.

Not disguising your hurry in the least, you go to a nearby cabinet and pulls out a bottle of kitchen oil from it. It's probably not the most appropriate thing to use as lube, but you need to improvise with what you have. You'll leave proper preparations for another occasion.

You go back to him, and there's not even the need to tell him to get in position, as he's quickly on all fours, legs spread.

Covering your cock with the oil - and you are pretty sure you used more than necessary - you position yourself behind him, grinning to yourself as you see his arms tremble slightly as you push forward slowly, sliding inside him without much resistance. Your improvising worked better than expected.

It's a strange and new feeling, to be enveloped by that tight warmth. And it feels great when you pull back and then push forward again, slowly at first, but before you know it your hips are moving faster and erratically, your lips half open as you moan and groan with every thrust. Sweat dripping from your body as you hold on to his waist firmly with one hand, as the other slides under him to stroke his trembling erection.

At some point, he's pretty much shouting. Shouting cuss words, your name, orders for you to move faster, do it harder, as he hits his fist against the kitchen floor and throws his head back.

Gladly, you abide to his words, your movements increasing in speed and intensity, turning his words into unintelligible moaning and grunting.

For a brief moment, he tighten ups even more around you, his body quacking under yours as he comes on your hand and on the floor, nothing but a load and long moan leaving his lips as he does so. Impatiently, you move your hips with urgency, wanting to get your own release as soon as possible. You've been waiting long enough.

As you finally reach your climax, it feels like the biggest relief on Earth. You gasp for air, still trying to move your hips for whatever reason, but you have to stop, as you are clearly too dazed to keep doing that.

Breathing in and out deeply, you pull out of him, which seems to be the sign he needs to collapse on the floor, panting. You can't help but do the same, laying on his back as you take your time to catch your breath, fingers mindlessly brushing against his shoulder blade.

He moves under you to lie on his back again, pulling your face to his so then he can kiss you. The way he does so feels just as hungrily as before, when all this started. It even feels more eager, almost as if all that hadn't satiated his needs. You know that's not true though, because when the kiss breaks he just keeps laying there, with you on top of him, his fingers tangled on your hair as in a silent approval to all you've done.

You are both sweaty and sticky, but you couldn't care less about that. You are so fulfilled and somewhat exhausted that all you can do is close your eyes. You don't even care if you end up sleeping right there on the kitchen floor. And you are under the impression he doesn't care either.

One thing you can say for sure though: having him under your control, and not the other way around, is downright satisfying and arousing. He'll have a really hard time switching places with you, if that ever happened again, because that was the first time he submitted to you. That was the first time you ever broke his stoic and controlled nature.

And you are intending to keep things that way.


End file.
